jakubphantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Kral
Dante Kral is a Demon who has many powers, has mastered weapons and firear ms. Appearance Dante looks like a 17 year old teenager, but being a Demon, he has silver hair and bright red eyes. His pale skin makes others think he is a vampire, he also looks like Moka Akahiyawhen she has her Rosario off. Story Dante Kral is 10,000 years old, when he was 18 years old he fought in a war between Elemental Demons and his own kind and the leader of hell, Lucifer. When he fought against Lucifer, he trapped him and every other Demon in a portal that he created, when he had closed it, he became the last of his kind to walk the earth. At 5,000 years old he met a young vampire named Roy Solomon, they fought each time they met but became friends when the portal Dante created was going to be opened. Dante, Roy, his parents and his three siblings went to prevent that from happening. They arrived at the gate but were too late, a shaman name Dooko unleashed the Demons and Lucifer out into the human world, but Dante fought hard to defeat them but when Lucifer went to grab him but Dante's parents jumped in the way and were taken into the portal and it closed leaving Dante to deal with his siblings and Roy. After the events of the reopening portal, Dante met Akasha Bloodriverwhilst fighting a monster that wanted to kill a kingdom of humans, he fought against her till Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai came and stopped them from killing each other, they thought he was a vampire but when Akasha tasted his blood, she looked at Tenmei and Touhou and told them he was a Demon, they were shocked and let him go. Three years later, he meets Akasha Bloodriver, Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai again as they are fighting a large monster which attacked a human village, Dante saw them being thrown around and being bashed around. Dante aided them by jumping inside the creature and burning it inside out. When he killed the monster, he joined the other three and he agreed to train them to fight and use their powers. After 1,000 years Akasha Bloodriver, Tenmei Mikogami and Touhou Fuhai became the Three Darks Lords and also became close friends to Dante. Dante helped them to protect the humans and helped find Yokai Academy, he gave them a certain power, Touhou was given the power to change from young to old, Tenmei was given the power to created force fields to trap his enemies and other things and Akasha became a powerful vampire called a Shinso. Dante became really close to Akasha Bloodriver, and when she gave birth to Moka Akashiya, he became her godfather and her teacher. When Dante was called by Akasha to help Moka, he came and saw Moka, she attacked him but let her do so, he hit her and when she had calmed down, he taught her how to fight, use her powers and how to calm her attitude. When it was Moka's tenth birthday he came to give her a gift, it was a fire ring that Dante had forged from the fires of hell, he then met Moka's half sisters, Kokoa Shuzen, Kahlua Shuzen and Akua Shuzen, he didn't like Akua because he knew something wasn't right about her, he ignored it and continued to make Moka's tenth birthday a happy memory for her. But when Akasha send Moka away, he watched her as the car she was in drove away leaving him in the middle of the road. Dante saw Akua attack Akasha, he defended Akasha but was cut into tiny pieces, killing him, or so Akua thought. He regenerated and fought again to protect Akasha, but when Moka came and used her Shinso powers, she woke up a powerful old vampire called Alucard and it took Moka to absorb her, Dante had to team up with Akua and Akasha to save Moka, Dante used his two trusty Desert Eagles with explosive bullets to distract Alucard, but when he saw Akasha fell into Alucard. He ran to Moka and got her away from the sleeping Alucard and looked at her neck, she wore a Rosario that her mother and father had created and she looked like Akasha. After the incident with Alucard, Dante had to leave Moka and went in search for Akua and whoever she was working for, he never found her. He gave up on his search and went to find Moka, but when he saw her, she had forgotten about him and the incident with Alucard. He was happy for her and left her to her own stuff. 7 years later, Dante went to Yokai Academy to teach, on the way he met Moka Akashiya, she didn't remeber him and she rode off, dropping her diary. Dante took her diary and gave it back to her, upon that he met Tsukune Aono, he walked with them into the school, not telling them what he was and why he was here. When he started to teach them on Human studies, he was watching over Moka and also Tsukune he met Kurumu, she attacked him and the other two but Moka defeated her by using her inner form, but Tsukune saved her and Dante just made sure none of them killed each other. Dante has been there for Moka Akashiya, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Ruby Toujo, Mizore Shirayuki, Kokoa Shuzenand many more. Abilities Dante has many abilities, such as: Fire- He can make fire dance around his hands and his body, this makes his entire body fire proof. Regeneration- One of the main abilities that all Demons have is the power to regenerate. If dead, Dante's body will heal and when ready he will come back to life, he can also bring people who have died back to life. Shadows- He can use and move through the shadows, when he use's them, he can wrap them around him to protect from enemy attacks. Teleportation- Dante can teleport anywhere he wants, he can take a couple of people with him but it drains his energy if he has too many people with him. Blood- Dante's favourite ability is using blood, if he kills a lot of people, he can use their blood and use it against his enemies, he can also use his blood and make people who are alive die by using their blood to explode in them. Shapeshifting- Dante can change his form into anything he wants, he can be another man, a woman and many more, he would use this if trying to get into somewhere. Mind control- Dante can contol and read people's minds, if he needs to know something, he can read their minds, he can also communicate with others by mind power. Weapons master- Dante can master any weapon, from daggers to axe's, from handguns to machine guns, if he is handed a weapon he will master it within a second. Electrictiy- Dante can use electricity for many things, to power up a city or a simple mobile phone. He has many more but I'm not really bothered explaining every single one. Trivia . Dante has a big crush on Kurumu Kurono, he doesn't show it but can be sometimes protective for her. . Dante and Akasha Bloodriver are related to each other, Dante is her grandfather, making Moke his great granddaughter . Dante's three siblings are younger then him, their names are Claudia Kral, Isaac Kral and Cole Kral. Claudia is a shadow Demon, Isaac is a electric Demon and Cole is a fire Demon. . Dante looks a bit similar to Dante from the Devil May Cry series, the only thing thats different is their attitudes annd their eyes. ccan ShShss